Harry Potter
Harry James Potter is the main character and protagonist of the Harry Potter series, which ran from 2001 through 2011. During the series, he normally lives with his selfish uncle and aunt, while during most of the year, he lives in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located inside the Hogwarts castle. He gains help from his two friends during the series, namely Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. He was voiced by Daniel Jacob Radcliffe. History of Daniel getting to play the role At age 11, in 2000, Daniel was asked to audition for the role by David Heyman, for the adaption of the first film, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (or Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone in England), based off of the first book by J.K. Rowling. Rowling had been searching for an unknown British actor to personify the character. However, since the contract required shooting all seven films in Los Angeles, California, Daniel's parents did not want him to audition for the role, and so they did not tell him. The film's director, Chris Columbus, recalled thinking "This is what I want. This is Harry Potter", after he saw a video of Daniel acting in David Copperfield. ''Eight months later, after several auditions, Daniel was selected to play the part. Rowling had also endorsed the selection, saying "I don't think Chris Columbus could have found a better Harry". Daniel's parents had originally turned down the offer, since they had been told that it would involve shooting six films in Los Angeles. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. instead offered Daniel a two-movie contract with shooting in the UK, though, when signing up, Daniel was unsure if he would be in any more films. Physical Appearance Harry was a near-spitting image of his father, having untidy jet-black hair, but his startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes were identical to those of his mother. Harry's physique as a boy was described as "small and skinny", with a thin face and knobbly knees, due to his poor quality of life in his childhood. However, despite the neglect he suffered, Harry seems to have grown at the same rate as James, as when he was fifteen he was within an inch of James at the same age, and when he was seventeen he was exactly the same height his father was, and James was often described as tall. Harry wore round-rimmed glasses, peculiarly similar to his father's glasses. During his time hunting Voldemort's Horcruxes, Harry's black hair grew shoulder length as was described when he saw his reflection in Malfoy Manor. This was due to his preoccupation with the hunt for the Horcruxes and his lack of interest in his apperance. Upon Harry's forehead, covered by his unruly black hair, was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. The scar was a result of the failed (and famed) Killing Curse cast on him by Lord Voldemort when he was an infant. It burned painfully whenever Voldemort was near Harry or feeling particularly strong emotions, but this stopped after Voldemort's death and was reduced into an ordinary scar. Harry also had a faint scar on the back of his right hand which said, "I must not tell lies". This scar was caused while Harry spent detentions with Dolores Umbridge, who forced him to use the Black Quill that carved the words into the back of his hand. In addition, Harry has an oval-shaped scar over his heart where the locket-Horcrux seared his skin during the confrontation with Nagini in Bathilda Bagshot's house, Godric's Hollow. When possessed by Lord Voldemort at the end of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Harry's eyes became somewhat glassy green in appearance, and his voice became a mixture of his own and Voldemort's. Harry had "great skin" and never suffered from zits. At age 33, Harry already had "a couple of threads of silver" in his hair, according to Daily Prophet gossip columnist Rita Skeeter. In the summer of 2014, Harry made an appearance in the Patagonian Desert, where he would attend the final of the 427th Quidditch World Cup with his family, sporting a nasty cut over his right cheekbone, which was a result of his top-secret work for the Auror Office. Role in the film Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Video Games Relationships Trivia Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Humans Category:Harry Potter (film series) Category:Harry Potter Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Magic users Category:Students Category:Hogwarts students Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists